Trapped!
by daughteralucard
Summary: Spike's father has been searching for him for 10 years sense he ran away from home. Spike had changed his name but when he is found and his rich stuck up father demands to see the Bebop, how bad will that be when it breaks down in space?Au occ bad languag
1. Chapter 1

Okay so I normally do dragonball z but I was writing an update on the sequel to a fanfiction I had done and I suddenly got the urge to read a cowboy bebop. I noticed something, a few things. The listing has an option for Annie or Bob. Who the fuck are they???? I don't remember them in the anime! Are they in the manga? Answers someone answeres! This is actually an original story! Every wonder about Spike before he joined the Syndicate? Well all of your answers shall be answered! Anyway here is my very first cowboy bebop!

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the idea!

Voices:…sorry wrong fanfic I should delete this but I will keep you wondering it will be fun

Rated for language

Chapter 1

Jet sat in the pilot room of the Bebop working on his communication screen. I message from Mars had been trying to get through for the last few hours but the screen was screwing up; not to mention Jet and the man on the other end could hardly understand each other.

A few tweaks, twists, turns, kicks, punches, and curses and the screen was working. On the other end was a man in a spiffy blue suite (I like that word). His hair was black and cut neatly. He was cleanly shaved and his eyes were blue. He was a normal peach color and looked a little bit familiar to Jet. He looked like someone Jet knew but he couldn't' place where. Behind him stood a tall beautiful woman with dark green hair that when down to her lower back.

"Hey there, sorry for the wait this ship can be a bit stubborn sometimes," said Jet. The man turned his nose up in a snobbish kind of way.

"Well yes," he said in a stuck up kind of way, "can't say I know what that is like." Jet lifted an angry brow.

"Look buddy," he said, "you contacted _me_ so tell me what you want."

"Okay, okay," the man said, "no need to get offensive. I am here to speak with my son. I am willing to pay big bucks to find him. I guess you can say it is a missing person bounty."

Jet looked uninterested. "How big?"

"About half a million wulong big."

Jet was suddenly compelled to help the poor man find his missing son (rolls eyes). "So what is his name?"

"Spike Vorman." Jet smiled. The missing man had the same name as his partner. He chuckled at the coincidence. He agreed to find the missing guy. They exchanged names and he gave Jet a number to contact him at and they disconnected. Faye Valentine walked in wondering why Jet was so happy looking.

"What are you so happy about?" (see I told you) Jet looked at her with a serious look.

"We have a missing persons case. We need to find this guy that has been missing for the last 10 years. He ran away from home as a kid when he was sixteen and now his dad is interested in the kid's whereabouts.

"What, missing kid? Sense when do we do missing person cases?"

"Sense he offered half a million wulong."

Faye had that spark of excitement in her eye she got only when she benefited from something, most of the time with money. "Wow then what are we waiting for, lets hunt this guy down. What's his name?"

"You're not gonna believe it but his name is Spike Vorman." Faye suddenly looked confused which quickly switched to humored.

"It's gotta be the name. Guys named Spike are bad news."

"So are girls named Faye," Spike said smiling at the door. Jet and Faye spun around to see Spike Spiegel standing there in his blue jacket and off white shirt with the sloppy tied blue tie. He wore blue pants and boots to complete the outfit. His hair was the same messy dark green color and a cigarette in his mouth in poor condition.

"How long have you been standin' there," asked Jet.

"We where both there for the whole show," said Faye, "seriously, if beating up the ship didn't help I would advise you to seek help."

"So what are we going to do," asked Jet.

"You guys can have this one," said Spike, "I'm not really interested."

"Why not," asked Jet.

"Cause I know the guy," said Spike, "he and I are old friends."

"So don't you wanna know what happened to your friend," asked Faye.

"I know what happened to him already."

"You do?"

"Yeah I even keep in touch with him," said Spike with a smile.

"Wait a minute," said Jet, "you're not telling me you know where he is and you're not going to tell us are you?"

"He just wants his father to leave him alone, so I won't tell."

"The guy sounded worried about his son," said Jet seriously.

"Yeah come on don't deprive the man of his son," said Faye, who really could have cared less.

"Nope," he said, "He doesn't even go by that name anymore."

Suddenly the screen popped back on and Mr. Vorman appeared back on the screen. Spike quickly hid behind the doorway. Jet thought this a little strange but looked up at the man.

"Yes?"

"I forgot to tell you," he said, "I think this is very important for you to know. He was a gangster a few years for the Red Dragon Syndicate. That may help out your investigation."

"Um, yeah," said Jet, "that helps out a lot."

"Don't worry," said Faye, "you will have back in no time!"

The man smiled. "That's what I like to here! You know if you ever find him you may consider getting to know him. You strike me as a clever girl who can bring him back down to reality." Faye laughed in a flirtatious sort of way. She began to act a bit modest and blushed a little. As this was making Jet sick, he told Mr. Vorman goodbye and disconnected.

"You can come out now Spike, the big bad rich man is gone," said Jet in a teasing sort of way.

"I wasn't hiding from him," Spike lied. (Please don't tell me you haven't figured it out yet reader!) He walked in a few steps.

"So tell me," said Jet, "are you jewish?"

"What?"

"Well your last name is jewish, you don't look jewish."

"What are you talking about Jet," asked Faye.

"What? Don't tell me you can't see it Faye!"

"See what?"

"Spike is the one we are looking for."

"Yeah I know that is what the man on the screen said."

"No not Spike Vorman, Spike Speigle!"

"What are you talking about Jet?"

"Weee," said Ed who came dancing in followed by Eine the dog. "Spiegel is Vorman. Vorman is Spiegel!"

"Oh," said Faye. Suddenly she and Jet both had a hungry look in there eyes. Spike did not like the look the two were giving him. He back out slowly and ran for it. Jet and Faye ran after him!

Ed took a shortcut into the deck. She went over to Spikes ship and made it so it would not start. "ED HELP," she shouted gleefully. She sat behind Faye's ship waiting to see what would happen next.

Spike ran through the revolving hall into the ship room and jumped into it. He tried to start it but it wouldn't! He kicked it and cursed at it but, unlike usual, it did not start. "DAMMIT!"

Next thing he knew he was tied down with a thirteen year old and a dog in his lap. "Spike was caught by Edward!" She jumped off and danced around chanting her little song. He looked up as the screen made a beeping noise and non other then his father flashed back on the screen.

"Alright here he is," said Jet, "now about those wulongs."

"That was quick," he said. He turned his attention to the 26 year old tied down in the chair. "Where the hell have you been Spike!?"

"Away on a very long vacation."

"Spike is one of our crew members," said Faye.

"He has been here for the last three years," said Jet, "and he is staying here."

"Very well," said Mr. Vorman, "then I am required to see the place and what you people do. I will have my men track down your ship and me and my wife are coming to visit. See you soon." With a that and a friendly wave, the man blanked out and the screen turned off. Silence, no one had any idea what just happened.

"So, what about the reward," asked Spike.


	2. Broken Down

Disclaimer: I own nothing

A/N: I really don't know who reads these fanfictions so be sure to review!

Chapter 2

Spike, Faye, Jet, Ein, and Ed all sat in the room quietly after the screen went out. "So what about the bounty," asked Spike. The other four looked at Spike with confusion. "You went through all of that trouble didn't you? Where is the bounty? I better get a share of this for my trouble to!"

"Shut up Spike! Do you realize that we have one of Mars's most famous power players coming here on the Bebop!? I don't care about the bounty, I care about loosing the Bebop to this creep," Jet yelled, freaking out.

"Bebop be bopping along without Jet-Jet," sung Ed sadly.

"Who is this guy anyway," asked Faye.

"Jacob Voerman is a real blue blood from Mars who owns several ship trades all over this system. When he finds a ship that's a piece of junk, he buys it off the owner, fixes it up, and sells it for twice as much as it is really worth. People buy from him only because they can afford it. The money he gets from his dealer ship doesn't even touch the money he gets from renting out homes on the beach, his Smart Start gas station, and he owns Big Shots."

"He owns Smart Start and Big Shots!? Spike, I bet your dad is filthy rich!"

"Yeah, we already established that," said Spike annoyed.

"How do we keep a price off my ship, Spike," asked Jet.

"You don't," said Spike, "this thing is a piece of junk."

"Come on, cowboy, there has to be something you can do to keep your dads hands off this thing," said Faye.

"Unless you want to spend the money on completely repairing this thing and fixing it up, there is nothing you can do. Hey," he said, "I just thought of something!"

Faye and Jet looked up intensely at him in hopes for a solution to their new problem. "I'm going to take a nap and think on it," Spike said. Everyone sighed in disappointment.

"Oh no, cowboy," said Faye, "your staying right here until you think up a way to help."

"Does he know where the Bebop is," asked Spike.

"Yes," said Jet, "I had to tell him so he could deliver the bounty. This wasn't set out by the cops you know."

"Edward has a grand idea," said Ed, "let Ed take care of pretty, pretty ship!"

"Thanks Ed, but I don't think hacking into the main ship will do us any good," said Jet.

"No no Jet," she said happily, "Ed and Ein can hack into stalks and stop the Bebop from being sold! WAAHOOEY!! Ed can help! Ed can help!" Spike smiled, for a hyperactive kid, Ed was pretty reliable most of the time.

"Hey Ed," said Spike, "I have a better idea. You can get into the main system can't you? Well hack into the system and stop the ship." Ed nodded and walked off dancing and singing about ships and systems and Ed destroying things.

"Wow," said Jet, that's brilliant. They can't come here if they can't get here." Just then the whole Bebop system shut down and Ed sang out loud how she did it. Jet gave an annoyed sigh. He grumbled sweet nothingness about murder being a crime and how Ed was just a kid ready to drown in a bathtub.

"Well, we're sitting ducks now," said Faye walking off.

"Uh, hey," yelled Spike, "aren't any of you going to untie me now!"

"NO," shouted Jet and Faye.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Sorry this chapter is so short and boring but it had to be done. Next session:

Jacob Voerman arrives and doesn't realize that the ship system is screwed up so he sends his ship back!


	3. Meet the 'family'

Disclaimer: don't own it

A/N: How cool would it be if Charley from Charlie's Angels and Alfred from Batman switched jobs? It would be like Alfred's Angels and Batman!!! I can see there resumes:

Alfred, butler to multimillionaire by day and butler to superhero at night.

Charlie, secret agent who had girls good enough to be playmates working for me.

Chapter 3

Jacob and his wife, Teresa, got on there ship and flew out to the Bebop. Conveniently enough, it was just outside there solar system. They were going to wait a day but they were both to anxious and wanted to see their long lost son. 10 years of searching and he was just a solar system away.

When they got on the ships landing dock, one look and Jacob had already decided he was going to try and buy the ship off of Jet Black. It was an obvious piece of junk that looked ready to shut down at any moment.

When they got out of the ship, met up with the enthusiastic welcome party, a thirteen year old little boy, Jacob had the ship go back to the main ship.

"Why hello there little kid," said Teresa in a fake sweet tone, "where are the grown ups on this ship?"

"Spikey Spike is in sleepy town. Fay Fay is with Jet man in the dock playing with Spikes ship. Ein is eating in food room and Edward is here as a welcome party!"

"That's nice little boy, show us to our son."

"Edward isn't a little boy," said Ed.

"What," asked a shocked Jacob.

"Edward is a girl," she giggled.

"Well of course you are, little girl, and I bet you are just the sweetest thing." She pulled what looked to be a voice recorder out of her pocket and spoke into it. "Note to self, buy one extra Christmas gift for the little brat whats her face." She smiled down at Ed and they followed her into the living room. They went down the revolving hall and through the longer hallway and down the small staircase into the living room. There, sleeping on a yellow couch was there son Spike.

"Little girl," said Jacob sweetly, "can you wake your daddy up for me?"

Ed looked confused for a moment, _daddy_? She then smiled after she figured out they were talking about Spike. She jumped off the railing to the living room yelling "OKAY," and landed on Spike. "Spike, Spike, wakey, wakey, eggs and bakey!"

"Ed," he shouted after he shot up, "what are you doing?"

She wiggled her arms out and in a spooky voice said, "long lost mommsies and popsicles wait to see you." Spike gave her a strange look then looked up to see Jacob and Teresa.

She pulled out her tape recorder again. "Note to self," she said, "buy him new furniture and an interior decorator, I have died and gone to Hell!"

Spike rolled his eyes. He looked out the window to see a ship leaving then looked over at his father. "Hey," he asked, "was that your _Clover Four_ that just flew away?"

"Yes," he said, "what of it?"

"That's a new model of the_ Mock 74_ right?"

"Why yes, it is."

"Nice model, you might want to call it back though."

"No," he said, "we are staying at least a week and that is final."

"Well ok," he shrugged, "but this ship isn't going anywhere."

"WHAT," shouted his mother.

"Yeah," he said in a relaxed way, "Ed caused us to break down."

"Edward? Oh the little girl. Hey what sort of a name is Edward for a girl anyway," asked his mother, "she should have a real girls name."

"Well, I'm not the one who named her."

"Who was her mother," asked his father. Spike only shrugged. Jacob and Teresa's mouths dropped in shock. "What do you mean you don't know!? How can you not know!?"

"I don't know," he said walking away, "why should I care anyway?" Jacob and Teresa stood in shock. They boy didn't know who the mother of his child was?

"Wait a minute," Jacob said to his wife, "maybe he does know, and he doesn't want us to know who the real mother was."

"Why would he not want us to know?"

"Maybe because he is embarrass."

"Yeah, he is embarrassed because he doesn't live with her."

"Maybe he does and he just doesn't want us to know who she because she is like a whore or something." His wife nodded. That had to be it.

"Remember the slutty girl we saw on the screen the other day?"

"Oh yeah," he said, "maybe it is her."

"But the child is a little dark for it to be her."

"Well maybe one of her family members is that dark."

"Oh then she would hold the gene for it."

"Yeah, that's it."

"What are you talking about," asked Ed, who had tried to listen to there whispering conversation.

"Should we say something?"

"Not of she doesn't know who her mother is."

"Good point. Best not destroy our son's confidence," he said. He turned to the child and cleared his thought. "Edward, that is your name right, you should never eavesdrop in a grown ups conversation." Ed looked at him in a gaping sort of way. She looked a little clueless but then turned happy and 'flew' off saying 'WAHOOOEEEEYYYYY'. They both sighed and looked up at Jet Black.

"Welcome," he said politely, "I'm sorry to say you came on a rather bad day." He reached his hand out and Jacob took it. He had a suspicious smile on his face.

"You know," he said, "I could take this piece of junk off your hands if you want? I could even get you a better ship."

"No thank you," he said flatly, "we are happy where we are." Jacob frowned for a moment but brightened up again.

"Well ok Mr. Black, but the offer still stands on the table if you ever want it."

"Yeah right," he said walking off, "how about I give you the grand tour." Just then, Ein came barking in happily. Teresa screamed and jumped up on the table.

"Eww! Ew, ew, ew, ew! Whose mongrel is this," she screamed.

"No ones," he said, "just a part of the crew. Don't worry about him. Ein, stop it! He is a nice dog actually." Jet grabbed Ein and pulled him back. "I'll just throw him in some room to keep him out of your way." He put Ein into a random room without paying attention and out stormed a pissed off Faye.

"JET," she shouted, "WHY ARE YOU LOCKING THE DOG IN MY ROOM!?"

"Oh," said Teresa, "who is this young lady?"

"Don't you remember Teresa," said Jacob, "we saw her on the call screen."

"This is Faye Valentine," said Jet, "another crew member."

"Nice to meet you," said Jacob. He advanced on her in a seductive way with a hungry smile on his face. Teresa, being a jealous woman, punched her husband on the head. He sat on the floor holding onto his head crying pitifully.

"I apologize; my husband can be unabashedly scandalous."

"Oh no," said Faye, "no trouble at all."

Ed came "flying" into the room making the sound of an engine with her lips. "Ed," said Faye, "would you stop running around your giving me a head ache."

"Ed thinks she can fix the ship," she said excitedly.

Faye clamped her hands together and her eyes lit up. "Really Ed? You can fix it?"

"Ed thinks so!" She zoomed into the living room followed by Jet, Jacob, Teresa, and Faye. She opened up a part of the wall and began fiddling with the wires. Suddenly a shock went through her body and she fell over on her back.

"Is she dead," asked Faye, "she doesn't look like she is breathing." Suddenly all of the lights went out and there was a sound, like the power going down, and Ed shot up with a guilty look.

"Ed sorry," she said sadly, "she tried."

Faye stormed away in frustration and Jet just let out a heavy sigh. "No wonder why he doesn't tell us she is the mother," whispered Teresa, "the woman is a total bitch."

"Yeah no kidding," said Jacob, "no wonder why he didn't want us here. This place is a piece of junk. I could make a fortune out of it. I just might have to offer-" He was interrupted by his wife striking him again.

"We are here to visit, not business," she stood up and turned around to see Spike standing there. "Oh hello dear," she said in her fake sweet voice, "we where just meeting the rest of your charming little family!" Spike rolled his eyes at his mother's fakeness. She really knew how to lie, that was for sure. "Oh, and about the little girl," she said, "don't worry honny, we know all about it."

"About what," he asked, "what are you talking about?"

"Now, now," said Jacob, "no need to hide it." They both laughed and walked away waving at him.

"Jet," he said, "may I ask you something."

"No," he said.

" Why did you invite them here?"

"I didn't."

"Well I didn't invite them, so who did?"

"No one," he said, "they invited themselves. How long are they staying?"

"They said they want to stay the week. Hey Jet?"

"What," he asked annoyed.

"What is this business about a little girl?"

"I have no idea," he said. He lit a cigarette and walked off to his banzi, trying to convince himself that murder was a crime.


	4. POWER ON!

Disclaimer: cries he stole it from me…that thief stole it from me! I was only so little, who steals from children? sniffle yeah ok that's a lie, I never have and never will own cowboy bebop, but I can pretend.

Thanks commanderbubbles101 for your review and I promise not to disappoint!

Chapter 4

After tinkering with the ship a bit longer, Ed managed to get the lights back on. It was a good thing to. Teresa kept murmuring to herself about how it was so dark and she would never see the light of day again. Jet was irritated that his bonsai were not getting the light they needed. Ed was working in the dark and almost blinded. Jacob was planning evilly about all of the things he could do to the bebop. Spike was just sleeping, waiting patiently and so was Ein. Faye was sitting on one of the chairs complaining that Ed was taking to long.

When the lights did pop on, Spike got up and switched on the tv. After about five minutes of looking at no signal he kicked it a couple of times and it finally showed a picture. Something on the news about Mars food prices going up, nothing interesting. Ed cried out in triumphant, Ein kept on sleeping, Jet sighed in relief, Teresa was throwing her own little party because now she could 'see the light' and she was alive, and Jacob slumped a little in disappointment.

"Ahahahaha," laughed Teresa, "I knew we would be ok! I told you, we're going to be fine, and now we are and the lights are on!"

"What are you talking about," said Spike, "you where just over there whimpering to yourself about how we were all going to die and you would never see light again."

"Hush, Spike, mommy's having her moment of relief." Spike just rolled his eyes. She was so annoying at times, he had no idea how his father could stand it. He looked over at the man who had gotten over the property value rise and saw him dancing with joy now that the lights were back and it wasn't pitch black anymore. He sighed and wondered why he even questioned his father's patients.

He shook his head and looked back at the news. Man was killed by bees. How do you get killed by bees? Spike pondered the question for a moment but was shaken back when Ed was crying out for help. He looked up and saw Jacob, lifting Ed up in the air, and spinning her around really fast making the poor girl sick.

"I really think that is a bad idea," said Faye.

"Why," said Jacob, "I'm so happy the lights are on thanks to my brilliant-" but he was interrupted by poor Edward puking all over Jacob. He stood in shock for a moment then dropped the girl on her bum. She landed with an 'umph' and ran off, hiding behind Spike. Spike smirked, _don't think hiding behind me will do you any good_ he thought. If there was on thing that bothered Jacob Vorman, it was appearance. Jacob clenched his fists and his eyes grew dark. Ed crouched down a little behind Spike, using him as a shield, and hoped he would not hurt Spike to get to her.

He jumped toward the girl knocking Spike out of his way and chased her in circles. She cried out for help with no avail. "I'll get you, you snot nosed brat," he shouted. Teresa only laughed and waved her hand in front of her face.

"Oh hunny," she said to her husband, "you are so wonderful with children. I don't know why we didn't have anymore." She giggled as Jacob ruthlessly chased Ed around like a lion stalking down its pray. Faye and Spike just watched the ridiculous show, to stunned to really do or say anything. Day one was a real drag but at least they had power. The two sighed and walked out to look for Jet to make dinner, it was about that time and there was nothing interesting on TV.

Jet was watering his bonsai when he saw the two walk in. "Interesting time," he asked, "anything happen?"

"Yeah," said Faye, "Teresa is celebrating the return of electricity and Jacob is chasing Ed around for throwing up on him."

"What happened," he asked shocked.

"He was spinning her up in the air really fast. She had ramen noodles while she was working and the food had not been digested," said Spike.

"That spells disaster," said Jet.

"No kidding," said Faye, "now he is trying to kill her."

"Sorry I missed that," he said.

"Hey Jet, what's for dinner?" He looked up at the two a little crossed. Then all three stomachs growled at once. He could not ignore the sound of his belly; he got up and walked into the kitchen, ignoring the unusual scene taking place in the living room. He looked through his cabinets and pulled a few vegetables out and looked through the refrigerator.

"I'll let you know when it is done," he said to the other two.

"This ought to be interesting,' said Spike. He plopped down on the couch and turned to the TV. He turned the channel to a different station and decided Big Shots was a good idea.

"Hey there amigos," said the man on the TV, "have we got a bounty for you."

"That's right cowboys," said a seductive woman, "we have a special surprise for you."

"Note to self," said Teresa in her recorder, "have Big Shots woman fired. Her shots are WAY too big for my liking." Spike rolled his eyes again; this was becoming a subconscious thing for him. No wonder he did it as much as a teenager!

"This hacker is a hard catch, he is wanted for hacking the world wide web and several back accounts with no traces left! I sure would like to meet the cowboy who brings this nerd in," said the Big Shots woman. There was no picture of the hacker, of corse, but a good sized bounty, worth twice as much as Spike. He sighed in annoyance, was he really worth only half a million wulong to his dad?

"Dinner," called Spike, "my specialty!"

"Oh," said Faye, "you mean beef and broccoli with no beef?"

"No," he said, "my other specialty. Chicken noodle, with no chicken!"

"You have got to be kidding me," said Jacob, "this isn't food, it's carbs in a bowl! I'm on a very strict diat!"

"If you want better food Mr. Vorman, you gotta catch me a bounty."

"Speaking of which," said Spike, "Ed can you hack into some of those sights and find out who has been on them lately?"

"OKAY," she said, "Ed will hack the net and find mystery hacker!" She swallowed the rest of her food in one gulp and began to look into the net hacking.

"My lord," said Teresa, "what a filthy child! Don't you know you should chew your food!? You should never slurp either! It's like watching icky sailors eat!" Spike lifted an eyebrow. He shook his head and gobbled his food down in one go as well. His mother looked ready to have a heart attack. "I raised you better then that!"

"You didn't raise me at all," he said, getting up and leaving the room for his own. "Let me know when you find something Ed." Ed only nodded. The room fell silent after he left. No one looked at each other but the same question ran through all of their minds, _what was _that_ all about?_

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

This is a good place to start. Find out what happens when Jacob and Teresa try there hand in bounty hunting!


	5. It's a hard not life

A/N: thank you Anonimoose for your review!

I think I will let someone else do the disclaimer. Your on Piccolo.

Piccolo: daughteralucard does not own cowboy bebop

Spike: Hey, he isn't even from this anime!

Me: I'll let you do the dbz disclaimer tomorrow.

Chapter 5

"Spike," said Jet, "I really think that you saying that to your mother was really inappropriate. Besides, it isn't like your any different from every other rich kid, there parents never raised them!"

"Yeah I know," said Spike, "she drives me crazy though. Both of them."

"They have only been on my ship a day and they are already driving me nuts to! Did you know last night I had to give my bed up to your mother because, and I quote, 'I'm to good to sleep on yellow upholstery.' Your dad took over your bed last night because he had a bad back. Bad back my ass! He was swinging poor Edward around until she was sick! Well you slept out here so I guess it doesn't bother you as much. By the way, he called it a pig sty and says you should clean it. I don't know what that means to you."

"I'm so glad I fell asleep fixing my ship, and my father telling me to clean my pig sty means nothing to me. Did Ed find any connection?"

"Yeah, there is this guy who has been to all of these sights, Alex Winchester, he has been arrested before for hacking. He has an untraceable computer, but he was using a laptop for most of those sights."

"He's not to bright, using a laptop for most of them," said Spike.

"Most of those sights where not really that interesting, the ones we think he used his computer for where the military sights."

"Well do we have a location?"

"Mars," said Jet with a twitching eyebrow. "I'm beginning to think that anything from Mars can't be any good."

"Hey, I'm from Mars," said Spike offencively.

"I rest my case," said Jet who started walking away. "By the way, that girl they are talking about is Ed."

"What?"

"They think Ed is your daughter and Faye is her mother. I was listening to them talk a few minutes ago." Spike had a blank look on his face. "Faye wanted to see you about that. She looked more humored then mad." Spikes face fell. He hopped off the now fixed ship and started looking for Faye. As he walked by her door she grabbed him and pulled him in.

Inside her room, Ed and Ein where already present. "Hey I think I know a way to save the Bebop," she said happily. "Your parents seem to think you and me got together and had Ed so if we convince them that we are a 'happy family' they shouldn't take the Bebop. It's our home!"

"But bebop is already Ed's home. Isn't it Spikey and Faye-Faye's home to?"

"Yeah Ed," said Faye, "but they wont care unless there is a family on this ship."

"Why do I have a bad feeling about this," said Spike cynically.

"Look Spike," she said, "you don't have anywhere else to go."

"What makes you say that," he asked.

"Why else are you still here?"

"Faye-faye is right," said Ed, "besides, Ed want to play nasty trick on fake grammy and grampy!" She laughed happily and walked out backwards with Ein following. Spike put his hand over his forehead, why him?

"Alright, but nothing funny goes on between us," said Spike.

"No way cowboy," said Faye, "I wouldn't do anything to you if you where the last man in the universe!"

"What would you do if I was then," asked Spike mockingly.

"I would either kill myself or turn lesbian," she said walking out. She walked down the hall followed by Spike when they saw Ed, Teresa, and Jacob out on the deck.

"What is this," asked Spike.

"We're going with you on a hunt," said Jacob, "I don't know what kind but our lovely, erm, granddaughter here says we will have fun!" Spike gave Ed a dangerous look.

"Oh we would love it if you came," said Faye.

"We would," said Spike a little flustered.

"Yes," she said nudging him, "we would." Teresa jumped into the back of Faye's ship and Jacob in the back of Spike's. "Look, cowboy, we need to play along and make them to afraid to come back."

"I get it Faye," he whispered irritably, "but why do they have to come along?"

"How else are they going to be afraid?"

"They only thing we are scaring them with is the fact that two parents of a child are out there risking their lives for a meaningless cause. Money!"

"Money is not a meaningless cause! Money is the way we are surviving!"

"Money is what's going to bring about the end of the bebop!"

"Look, Spike, we can't just tell them 'get out of my ship we changed our minds' now can we?"

"It wasn't me who invited them it was you!"

"No, it was Ed who invited them."

"If I were Ed's real father she would be so grounded."

"Yeah, same here, I would ground Ed if I were her mother. She's nuts to be inviting those two to come along with us."

"Children," said Teresa, "we aren't getting any younger waiting for you two to stop flirting!"

"Oh yeah," said Faye, "Spike and I are so in love." _Suicide is not an option!_ She thought to herself. _Well technically it is, it's just not a good option_. She got into her ship and closed the top.

"Yeah," said Teresa shooting her hand into the air, "I can't wait to see what you do for your job!"

Spike also climbed into his ship and closed it. "So where are we going," asked Jacob, "Edward says we are headed for Mars to catch something for money. What are we catching?"

"Hacker," Spike said.

"Wait, what?" Jacob wasn't sure if he had heard Spike right. Spike started up his ship, so did Faye, and Ed opened the hatch to let them out. They flew out and headed for Mars. When they landed five minutes later, Teresa had her voice recorder out.

"Note to self, get one of these ship thingies that go faster then the ones Jacob buys. They are so…so…ADVENTUROUS!" Faye came struggling forward and grabbed Spike by the collar.

"If I have to ride with that over enthusiastic woman again she is not getting off my ship alive," she hissed. "We shot off into space and she had her arms around my neck choking me to death and hooting and hollering the whole way. I thought I would die before I landed."

"Oh yeah," said Spike, "I had my father yelling at me from the back seat. 'You're going to fast', 'watch out for that ship', 'be careful your about to land on someone', 'don't give me that people are to stupid to move.'"

"God protects the stupid," (this is my favorite quote from the show Weeds) said Faye exhausted, "note the fact your parents are both still alive." Spike and Faye both sighed with annoyance. "Well I guess we should go hunt down our bounty," said Faye.

They walked down the Morocco flee market and asked some of the locals. "Yeah, he lives on the rich side of town," said a group of older men (the ones that appear on every planet playing poker).

"Can we stop by the house," said Teresa, "I'm all out of CD space on my recorder."

"I've only seen you use it a couple of times," said Spike in a shocked voice.

"Well dear, I also used it to say something about Mr. Black's bed being to hard, his walls needing more color and maybe some pictures, his floor being filthy, his shower water not being soft enough, his reading choice being limited, the porn in his bathroom, his clothing being the same brand, his lack of hair products, his lack of hair, his-"

"Okay, okay," said Spike, "I get the point. We can't stop by the house but we can stop at a store after we find the guy."

"Why can't we stop by the house," she whined.

"Yeah Spike," teased Faye, "why can't we stop by the house."

"Because….Ed is home alone," Spike said. It sounded more like a question then a comment.

"Jet is there," said Faye, hoping to embarrass Spike. If she was going to pretend to be his lover, she was going to have some fun with it. Teresa cried out with joy and called the house to warn the butler, maids, and cooks they were going to stop by the house. Spike froze, no way in hell was he going to step foot in that house again!

…………………………………………………………………………………………

Spike was wrong. Oh was he ever so wrong! The bounty turned out to be easier then he had hoped it would be. To make things worse, Alex lived right next door to Jacob and Teresa.

Faye decided it would be best to stop by their house first and then go grab Alex Winchester. Teresa, thinking this was a wonderful idea, ran into her shower and began fondling the head of the shower saying she missed its soft million dollar water. She then turned it on and just sat in the tube letting the hot water hit her with her clothes still on. It was a large mansion with white walls, black tiling, expensive wood floors, extravagant art, expensive rungs, furniture, wood floors, and hundreds of cars and motorcycles.

Faye loved it, Spike was going crazy.

"Okay," said Spike, "we stopped by so lets get mom out of the shower and her CD so we can leave.

"Oh Spike," said Jacob, "come on Faye, I will show you the pool he almost drowned it." The happiness in his voice was a little disturbing but Faye chose not to make a note of it.

"This pool right here," he said, pointing to a large pool the shape of a strange oval, "he was swimming in the shallow end and decided to see how far out he could go. He got as far as the 5 ft and stared to sink. He was so small there, only about four feet."

"I bet you were a cute kid," said Faye.

"He was,' said Teresa who was out of the shower and in dry clothes, "I have pictures!" She grabbed Faye's hand and drug her into the house. Jacob put his arm around Spikes shoulders and led him into the living room to follow. Spike was so stunned he couldn't speak, he just stood there with his mouth hanging open.

"This is a picture of him in the bathtub as a baby," said Teresa, "and this is his first birthday. Didn't he look so cute in his bunny costume when he was five on Halloween. He was so afraid of some of the costumes so we dressed him up as a little bunny. Oh I loved the floppy ears! Here is him on his sixth birthday in a cowboy hat! This is him when he was on a kiddy ride at an amusement park."

"Okay mom," said Spike, "you can stop!"

"Oh no," said Teresa, "we haven't even shown pictures of your prom date! Oh she was so pretty. The braces and glasses where a bit much for her I thought, she would have looked better with Visa-line and some contact lenses. She was very smart though, I heard she graduated college as a math major. She was also the winner of some physics science fair. Oh here is one of him a year before he ran away from home. Why did you run away Spike?"

"I had a lot on my mind," he said.

"Oh Spike you where so cute," Faye teased, "what happened?"

"Okay," said Spike, "I can't take it anymore! Mom, dad, Faye and I-"

"Oh hold on son, I meant to tell you. Now that you have a…um…lovely...girlfriend and you both had a lovely daughter, when your mother and I die, your going to inherit all of my money and our home." Spike and Faye both jumped out of there seat.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY," they both shouted.

"You two are our successors,' said Teresa, "Spike, dear, what were you going to say?"

Spike and Faye wrapped there arms around each other and smiled big. "Oh Spike I thought we were going to wait," said Faye.

"Oh I was going to but I think they should know, don't you," said Spike nervously.

"What a wonderful idea, why don't' you tell them!"

"I would be happy to! Mom, dad, Faye and I are getting married!" They both laughed nervously. Teresa clapped her hands together and had a dreamy look on her face. Her eyes sparkled with wonder and glazed over at the memory of her own wedding.

"Oh Jacob, did you here that!? Our little boy is getting married to this beautiful skank! Oh happy day!" Faye looked ready to kick Teresa's ass. Spike held her back and Jacob slapped Spikes back. "Oh we should show them our wedding tapes!"

"Oh that sounds great," said Faye, "but don't forget, we have work to do." They both raced out of the mad house and next door. Faye kicked down the door followed by Spike. Teresa came in and chattered about how exciting it was they were going to bust a criminal.

"It's just like a James Bond movie," said Jacob, who then did dramatic roles on the floor. He got up and dusted off his spiffy suite and decided that was not a good idea. Spike kicked down the bedroom door and there sat the hacker, hacking into the government files. Faye and Spike both put a gun to his head. He froze with fear and agreed to come quietly. After turning him in and returning to the bebop, Spike and Faye both walked together down the corridor to the bedrooms. They both stopped at the bathroom door and leaned against the door.

"Now we're getting married," said Faye, "how do we get out of this one?"

"I don't know."

"Their going to want invitations."

"We could call it off some time after they leave," suggested Spike,

"Then there goes our new inheritance," reminded Faye.

"Oh right," he said, "we could call them up in a year and ask why they did not come to a wedding that didn't happen and then claim the invitations where lost in the mail."

"Good idea," said Faye, "we can blame the Venus postman."

"Yeah," said Spike, "brilliant."

"You got your work cut out for you cowboy."

"Yep."

……………………………………………………………………………………………

wOOt another chapter finished!


	6. Conversing the music

Aw I luv you to anonimoos! So who wants to do the disclaimer this time? Um how about Jack Sparrow?

Jack: if the daughteralucard owned said anime she would not be wasting her time on such a silly fanfiction but as she does rather like this one, weather or not she would be doesn't really matter does it?

Me: Yes okay we need to get on with the anime.

Jonny Depp: You're just jealous

Me: FYI Depp, I'm not really a big fan, but I do like the Pirates movies 

Chapter 6

The trip back to Mars did not have the affect they wanted. They were scared, they were scared Spike and Faye would die and leave Edward an orphan, this only gave Jacob a better reason to try and buy off the Bebop. With the prices he was offering Jet, Jet was growing very tempted. He was dying as he denied every price thrown at him, every chance to live wealthy, every chance to get away from the rest of the bozos who took up residence in his ship.

Teresa harassed Faye planning for a wedding that wasn't going to happen and Edward was doing what Edward does. "Look," said Faye, "we don't even have a date! Isn't it a bit early?"

"It's never too early! Besides, we only have three days left to bond, lets not waist it! Oh we can put Edward in a cute little white suite!"

"Ed is a girl," said Faye.

"Oh right. We will put her in a pretty white dress." Faye rolled her eyes.

"Edward doesn't want to wear a dress," whined the girl.

"Well that's to bad," said Teresa sweetly, "you're going to dress up for your parents wedding, no granddaughter of mine is going to be a bastard child. You need a mother!"

"Am I the one who gave birth to Ed or was Spike," asked Faye irratebly.

"Oh let's hope it was you or we would have to send you to a lab to be studied on. Hahaha a woman who can't give birth, as if that could ever happen." Teresa was such an air head, Faye wanted to show mercy to the poor woman and kill her in her sleep.

Elsewere on the ship Jet was looking high and low for Spike. When he did find him, he was in his ship pretending to fix it. "Spike what are you doing?"

"Giving myself an excuse not to be near those two looneys," he replied tonelessly.

"Look, if you don't get those two off of my ship I'm going to go crazy," he said, "you're dad is bound and determined to either piss me off or buy me off, either way I don't like it!"

"Tell him that not me," Spike shouted, "I can't do anything about it! I'm a bit more worried about my wedding!"

"What wedding?"

"Exactly," he said gloomily. Jet lifted an eyebrow but shrugged.

"Well, if I don't kill them Faye will, your mother is trying to 'bond' with her."

"Yeah when Hell freezes over." Jet chucked at the snide remark and walked out. Spike let out a sigh, he couldn't hide in here forever, one of them is going to find him in there and talk to him. At that moment Jacob walked in, Spike hit himself mentally. He hated how he was like Nostradamus, predicting such unfortunate events and then having them come true like that. He put the wrench down and gave the nut a rest that he was tightening so tight, he could here the bolt give a long sigh of relief.

"Oh Spike," he said happily, "look, we need to have a talk. Now that you are getting married you are about to become a man with a family to provide for." Spike wanted to die on the spot, what was that bastard going on about 'becoming a man' and 'providing a family'? Wasn't it obvious he already had a family?

"Now" he continued, "marriage and children are a huge responsibility. You have to make your wife and daughter happy, put food on the table and cashmere mink coats on her back, and don't forget that every kiss begins with Kay."

"Dad, dad, come on I already have a family and I don't think Ed much appreciates jewelry like other women do. She is more of a computer girl then a material girl," said Spike.

"Spike, every girl is a material girl; they live in a material world! Besides, diamonds are a girl's best friend," he said, "I think you should come back and work for me!"

"I think you drive me crazy," said Spike, "has anyone every wondered what _I_ wanted?"

"Spike, you're getting married, what you want doesn't matter anymore," he said a little to happily, "Faye is not a living dead girl! She is alive, she believes she can fly, she can touch the sky. She probably thinks about it night and day, just spread her wings and fly away!"

_Wish she would_ thought Spike. "But she chose you because she had chills, they're multiplying, and she's loosing control, cause the love you're supplying to her is electrifying!"

"Dad, are you trying to be a romantic? Is there something wrong with you and mom that I should know about?"

"What makes you think that?"

"Dad!"

"Alright, she and I have jumped on some troubled times in our relationship that's all," he gave a heavy sight, "if things get so bad we start fighting all the time we will probably devorce, now that ain't what you want to here but that's what I'll do. And I'm bleeding, and I'm bleeding and I'm bleeding right before the lord."

"You're religious," said Spike, "when did that happen?"

"Some time after you ran away, I prayed you would come back. Look, it's much easier to run, replacing this pain with something more, it's so much easier to go, then face all this pain here all alone."

"So you became religious because you missed me?"

"Yeah, but I thought to myself, I'm going to find him then I'm breaking that habit tonight! Well, that didn't happen. Why did you run?"

"Everything I've known," he said, "I felt like it was a lie."

"Maybe," he said, "but I have to go. Your mother is going to get herself abandone in a gangster paradise if she keeps driving everyone crazy. Especially Faye, she looks more likely to take her for a ride and leave here there stranded. She is smooth and unwell in the head sometimes but I like her. If she said this like ain't good enough, I would give my world to lift her up. It use to be I could change my life to better suit her mood but now a days she wants more adventure then I can give her."

He got up and left Spike in a state of shock, divorce? They couldn't divorce!

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Short chapter but I ran out of songs

Next Chapter:

Day 3 and all drama breaks loose!


	7. Breaking Ties

I'm so sorry this took forever to update. Family shit going on, you know it's the holidays! Well seeing as how I have to go to yet another thanksgiving feast tomorrow, I thought I would go ahead and update tonight, this morning, I GOT A NEW JOB AND IT SUX!! At least its not fast food but at least with fast food I wasn't being shot at  oh well!

Well Ed how bout you do the disclaimer?

Ed: WAAHOOOYEEEE daughteralucard doesn't own anything except teresa lady and Jacob man and the plotty plot!

Me: -.-; um..thanks Ed! Now on with the show.

Chapter after the last one

Spike laid on his bed thinking about the things his father told him an hour ago. He ignored the stuff about Faye, he wasn't really marrying Faye, so what did it matter to him?

It was the divorce part that got his attention. Jacob and Teresa seemed so happy together. She was like the Yin to his Yang. He was dull and content while she was a little whiled and greedy. He was rich and could afford giving his mother adventure, unless….

He quickly shook the thought out of his head. He didn't want to think about his father going bankrupt. He was the wealthiest guy on Mars. Then another thought came into his head that disturbed him a little. Adventure? What kind of adventure was he not giving her?

Could it be that his mother was cheating on his father? He never figured his mother as that type of woman, then again, what type was she? She was her own type! God knows what she would do she was so unpredictable. He looked the livingroom clock, 12:00 am. He wondered into the kitchen area and saw something he never thought he would ever see.

His mother and Jet making out!! (haha no I'm just joking. But do you think I should? You tell me!)

(Rewind)

His mother was in front of the stove cooking what looked to be bacon, when did they get bacon, when did she learn how to cook? He walked in and sat at the table watching her.

"Mom," he said curiously. She looked at him with a look he had never seen. That air headed bubble brain was gone, there was a woman there with intelligence and sadness. She smiled at him and took the bacon off the frying pan and put more on. Her dark green hair was up in a loose sloppy bun and she was dressed in an almost sloppy way.

Normally you would see her with prada and cashmere on in the latest style. At the moment she wore a button up shirt half tucked in with a pair of grey loose pajama bottoms that hung off her hips. Spike didn't know what to make of the strange new look.

"I thought I would go for something different," she said tonelessly, "I'm usually dressed so rich and uncomfortably that I thought this would be a nice change."

"Mom," he said, "can I ask you something."

"_May _I, Spike," she corrected him.

"May I ask you something?"

"Certainly." Spike was taken aback, that was a big word for her.

"Are you having an affair?" She looked shocked by the question. She quickly turned her head in her sons direction with a surprised look on her face. It quickly relaxed to amusement and she put on a sad smile.

"He told you about the possible divorce, didn't he?" Spike could only nod. "I'm not having an affair. I thought it was so good that he and I were so different. We had almost nothing in common, my weaknesses where his strengths', his weakness was mine. We balanced each other out perfectly. But, as it turns out, he cannot give me the life I wanted." She flipped the bacon. "He wanted luxury and content. I was raised that way. They say nothing breeds faster then content. That is not so true. You were never content, well, neither was I." She took the bacon off and put it on another plate.

She put one in front of Spike and on in front of herself.

"I asked him if we could travel more, he told me no, he was getting to old to travel and wanted to stay at home. When I asked if he minded that I traveled he said he feared me having an affair. He is holding me back and if it gets to fighting point, I'm leaving him. He knows how unhappy I am but he seems obsessed with keeping me prisoner. I know he doesn't want to loose me after he lost you, but at the rate he is going, he will. I love your father, but I have to live life the way I want to. I never asked him to change his!"

"So why not tell him that?"

"I tried but he couldn't here me. No, he isn't going deaf, he just was so strong at were he stood he closed his ears to me. I want to live my life in adventure so bad, but that's not what he wants. I want him to live the life he wants, but his life is not mine."

"You two looked like you were having fun during the bounty hunt."

"Haha we were having fun. See, that's what I want with him. I want fun and excitement! I thought that was what he would want with me. Do you think he thinks me to old for him?"

"No, why?"

"Well I am older then him and he shows less interest in me."

"Hey, why don't we go on another bounty hunt! You, dad, me, Faye, Jet, and Ed! How does that sound?" Teresa brightened up.

"Do you think it might help?"

"Maybe a little!" She nodded enthusiastically. They ate there food in silence then went off to get some sleep.

……………………………………………………………………………………….

"You want to what!?"

"Come on Faye," said Spike after telling her the plan, "we are trying to help save a marriage!"

"I don't think hunting bounties will help save their marriage Spike," said Jet who was also present.

"Do you two have any better ideas? My dad wants her to love him again and she wants to spend exciting time with him! It's perfect. They were having fun together last time so lets go again!" Jet looked frustrated. He didn't like this one bit but he didn't want to keep his partner hanging like this.

"I'm in," said Jet, "let's just hope they don't get killed. I have a bounty in mind, nothing big, just some convenient store stick ups."

"I'm in to, cowboy, but your responsible for them," said Faye.

"Ed help," shouted Ed who was also in the room.

"Yeah, Ed, you can help," said Spike.

………………………………………………………………………………………..

"So what are we catching," asked Teresa. She was back to her babble headed stupidness again.

"Robbers," said Ed, "we're going on a hunt for outlaw stick ups." Teresa looked at the girl a moment and pulled out her tape recorder.

"Note to self," she said, "whats-her-face's cloths are out of style, take her shopping some time." Spike felt a twinge of guilt. He wanted to tell them that it was all a lie to keep them off the bebop and away from the ship. Faye was not his fiancée and Ed was not their daughter. In truth, he didn't know if she even had a father. Jet and Spike were the closest to fathers she had and Faye, God forbid, was the closest thing to a mother she had.

"Okay people," said Jet, "here's the deal. We have one at the front door, two holding up the cashier, and one loading up on money. There are two hostages' including the cashier."

"Hostages'?"

"Yes, Jacob, hostages'. They are held at gunpoint so lets try and make this happen without any casualties ok?" They all nodded. Ed was to stand look out with Jacob, Teresa was to help hostages get out, and Spike, Jet, and Faye where to stop the criminals. Jet walked up to the man at the door and punched him in the face. The others came running toward him, Spike and Faye with gun in hand. Teresa kissed her husband and ran with the other three into the store.

_Wow_ he thought _she is one brave woman._

……………………………………………………………………………..

Spike took the man taking money, Faye took the shorter man with the gun, and Jet took the taller. Spike did a spin kick and knocked the mans gun out of his hand and pulled his own gun out and pointed it at the criminal.

Jet punched his man in the mouth, then in the nose, and his knee in the mans gut and put him in a head lock.

Faye dodged her mans fist and uppercut him in the jaw and elbowed him in the throat making the man crash down gasping for air.

While Teresa was helping the hostages out she felt a sharp pain in the back of her head. She looked up and saw a woman standing over her. The woman kicked Teresa in the gut and Teresa doubled over. She got up and got bitch smacked by the handle of the womans gun.

Teresa jabbed her head into the woman's stomach and grabbed her hair and began to pull. The two women began kicking, screaming, scratching, pulling hair, slapping, punching, and calling each other names. Jacob saw this threw a window and came barreling in avoiding the other fights. He pulled the other woman off his wife and shoved her in to the glass door to the refrigerated stuff.

After the criminals were finally stopped, the other three looked at the beaten woman and her husband. They looked at each other for a moment and then began to passionately kiss one another. Faye, Jet and Spike all three looked at each other and walked out to meet up with the police who were now outside of the store.

…………………………………………………………………………………

"Well," said Spike to Jet, "I think we might have saved their marriage after all."

"Don't get to comfy with the idea, Spike, he just has to screw it up once and it is back to the way they were."

"Only and idiot would screw it up after they managed to impress their wife like that."

As if on cue, Teresa came storming in looking angry, followed by a harassed looking Jacob.

"After all of that and you still wont come with me? Jacob, your old, not dead! Your not even that old anyway, your only in your 40's! What is wrong with you! You act like you don't have a pulse! All I ask is you come with me to tour the universe! I'm not asking anything outrageous! Why wont you come with me?"

"Look, Teresa, I said I wouldn't mind if you went, I just don't think it wise if I come. You know my heart and all."

"YOUR HEART?! WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT YOU DON'T HAVE HEART PROBLEMS!"

"Please, Teresa, I have high blood pressure, you know that. Traveling might affect it."

"Oh give me a break, you just don't want to go anywhere with me! Are you seriously lying to me just to avoid leaving your precious little planet!?"

Jet and Spike jumped into action. Jet grabbed Teresa and pulled her into another room to talk to her and Spike took his father into the hanger.

…………………………………………………………………………

"Dad," he said, "what did you just do?"

"Your mother asked me to come with her to tour the universe. I told her 'no but I don't mind if you go I trust you.' Then she asked if I didn't trust her at first. I told her no and that I was just being paranoid. I told her it was an excuse to keep you from being robbed or mugged and that now I know that she would be able to take care of herself.

Then she got on me for not believing in her or some crazy shit. Then I told her that she had grown up a spoiled brat who had everything handed to her. She got angry and stormed off."

"Dad, you idiot!! I'm surprised your marriage has lasted _this_ long if that is what you really think of her!"

"I don't care how old you are Spike, you do not talk to me like that!"

"Well, dad, I don't care how much you love mom you do not talk to _her_ like that!"

Jacob got up and strongly fought the urge to smack him. He turned around and stormed off instead leaving Spike fumed and infuriated.

………………………………………………………………………….

Well readers tell me what you think. Should Teresa have an affair with Jet?

Did you like Teresa having the shit beaten out of her Anonimoose?

Next time:

Up to u guys!


	8. Emitional Ties

Thanks commanderbubbles101 and Anonimoose!

Comanderbubbles I hope you enjoyed reading her being beaten severely, there wasn't much there but I was on a role of how to kill her relationship with her husband

I agree Anonimoose, she should have it beaten out of her. I also agree she is pretty cool when she is more serious. Haha who knew miss snob could cook, well I did obviously -.-

Okay I'm going to stop now

Jet you can do the disclaimer

Jet: daughteralucard doesn't own cowboy bebop. The only thing she does own is the plot and Teresa and Jacob.

Vegeta: MORE REVIEWS

Me: 0.o what are you doing here?

Vegeta: I got bored

Me: -,-

Chapter after the other one

Jet pulled Teresa into the other room. The woman fell to the floor crying. "I can't do this anymore Jet! I'm so unhappy!" Jet kneeled in front of her and put his hand on her shoulder. She jumped into his arms making him fall on his backside. She lay sprawled on the floor with her long green hair in front of her bruised face. She took one hell of a physical beating, but the pain was more in her heart.

Jet held her tight, how could that man be so clueless. Here he had a beautiful wife with so much passion and emotion. All she wanted was to be with her husband and he just wanted to work, what an idiot. If he had someone like he, he would never let her go. He would spend every waking minute with her.

He laid back and let her cry in his belly. He put his fake arm on her back and rubbed it and rested his head on his real one. She was pretty tough for a spoiled brat from Mars. They staid that way for an hour. When she finished crying she pulled herself up and laid next to him with her head resting on his chest.

She was in deep thought; did her husband not love her anymore? Why would he not want to be with her? Why is it the only comfort she got was from a man she barely new with bad fashion? She smiled, for some reason she seemed to care less and less about the mess around her. She had grown use to the mess. She was growing use to the idea of having a granddaughter.

She looked up at Jet and saw he to was in deep thought. She looked at the bed across the room, she felt tears burning her eyes, threatening to burst again. She wouldn't let them, she had so much emotion going on at once and if she were to let it all out at once she might go crazy.

Jet was thinking about how lucky Jacob was still and how he was an idiot for chasing away such a complex but beautiful woman.

"You know," she said in her serious tone, "call be crazy but I don't think my husband loves me anymore." Jet looked down at her. He had never heard her like this before. He liked it, it was a nice change to that unbearable little child in a woman's beautiful and perfect body. "If he loved me he would have trusted me. I asked him many times to let me travel and he said no. He told me yes today because he trusted me. What a prick he is." Jet chuckled.

"I hated that guy sense the moment he called me," he said. Teresa smiled. "You play miss bubble headed innocents but I don't think that is what you're really like."

"I use to be like that. I was when I got here, I was in denial and wanted to believe my husband loved me. As the days flew by I realized that this wasn't me. I felt it last night. That savage beating I got today was just a reminder and a rude wake up call that life isn't fair, especially to the poor, the rich can have almost anything, the poor have to work for it."

Jet tightened his grip on her. She looked up at him and slid herself up so she was face to face with him.

"Why do you do this?"

"Because it is my life. I lost my arm in action and I couldn't stay on the force on Venus so I decided to get a job where there is no discrimination, biast, bounty hunting. Everyone is just as likely to get shot. Criminals don't care if your man, woman, child, handicap, healthy. Bounty Hunters don't either. The only thing they care about is the bounty and surviving. I care about that and my crew I guess. Why do you choose to live the high life?"

"Choose? I was born into this life. When I was a girl I use to sneak out of my house and play with the other kids. I married Jacob and at first he was with me all the time. I wanted to travel he would come with me. He was always so boring, he never really went outside even, but he came with and that was what was important. Do you think me selfish?"

"Yes," said Jet, "you are very selfish. I think you are spoiled and use to getting your way." Teresa looked at him. She wanted to be offended at first, but all she could do was giggle. He was right, it was always what she wanted.

"Well," she said, "just so you know, I spend most of the time staying at home with him."

"So, he is a spoiled brat who wants his way to. The only difference is you are more interesting. I like you like this. Not like that air headed dolt that came on my ship insulting my furniture. I like the serious you who thinks."

"I always think. I know it may not seem like it but I do."

"What do you think about," asked Jet. His face was lifted up so it was only inches away from hers. She touched her lips to his.

"Life," she whispered, "curiousity, passion, this." She put her lips to his and embraced him in a passionate kiss. He sat up and turned her underneath him. Her hands massaged his neck and his ears. He caressed her face, down to her neck and donw her body. This was it, he pulled the skirt to her dress up and pulled the black thong down. She pushed his body up and shoved him on the floor.

She grabbed the zipper to his blue jumpsuite and unzipped it with her teeth, she wanted this so bad, she needed it, and so did he. When was the last time he was ever with another woman like this? Jet certainly couldn't remember.

…………………………………………………………………………..

"You are such an idiot," shouted Spike to his father.

"I know," he said, "I don't need you to remind me."

"Do you realize you could very well loose mom like this!?"

"I have been married for 30 years! You're not even married and you had a child out of wed lock and you are telling _me _like you know what you are talking about?!"

"Well at least my woman isn't going to have an affair with me! I don't know for sure but I think mom would consider it at this rate!"

"Of course she would," he said, "why wouldn't she? I'm boring, all I do is work, why wouldn't she?"

"If you would just show some interest in being with her."

"I HAVE NO INTEREST," he yelled, a little shocked at himself. He gave a heavy sigh, "I have just lost the passion I had for her. It had nothing to do with you leaving. This whole searching for you was to hopefully give her a good amount of adventure so she would not need to travel so badly." Spike stood in shock, he thought is father actually cared enough to search for him!

"You know," Spike whispered, "I actually thought you were worried about me. Guess I was wrong. Mom is right, you have no passion for anything, you don't care about anything, and you don't even care about her."

Spike turned around and left. He walked down the hall towards Jets room. He looked in and saw his mother kissing Jet. He wanted to go in there and stop them but instead walked by without a word. Jacob brought this on himself, he should have taken better care of her, he should have taken better care for her.

……………………………………………………………………………….

Next chapter:

Faye and Teresa get drunk together and trade a few dirty secrets


	9. Hearts Departing

Yayness! My report is done! Now if I can just get my book published….

Anyway I'm back and ready to update. My dbz is coming on fantabulously! I think cowboy bebop is to. I think I will also do a Christmas special as a side story so keep an eye out for that fans. Well cowboys and cowgirls who should do the disclaimer today? How about……my desktop Animate? Go for it Links.

Links: daughteralucard does not own cowboy bebop or any liquor or any of the songs sung or mentioned in this chapter.

Me: yay on with the show (sweatdrops as Links tears up my windows page) --;

Chapter 9 I think

Teresa and Jet hastily got up and put there clothes back on. They both peeked out the door to make sure no one was in the hallway. When the cost was clear they both shuffled out and Teresa quickly brushed her hair and put the hairbrush back in her purse.

Jet went into the kitchen to start up on dinner. Of course the first person he ran into was Jacob who was sitting at the table depressed. "What's up Jacob?"

"I don't think I love my wife anymore. I can't satisfy her, I wouldn't be the least bit surprised if she were sleeping with someone else, I have no interest in the sexual adventures she wants. I have no interest in traveling anywhere with her. I'm loosing her! On top of that I just made myself look like a total ass to my son."

"Woah, slow down there, cowboy. Just relax. Here, a got a worm with your name on it," said Jet holding up a bottle of tequila. Jet felt a little bad for sleeping with his wife but that didn't mean he couldn't have a good time with the man. Besides, he could really use it! The man took the bottle reluctantly and took a swig. He ended up choking on it, Jet just chuckled, and put the bottle down teary eyed. Jet also took a swig of it, but, being the experienced drinker, it didn't bother him much.

…………………………………………………………………

Teresa walked down the hall and met up with Faye who looked a little unhappy about something. The truth was, she and Spike were both bummed out about how the divorce would screw with 'their' inheritance.

"Well," said Faye, "you look pretty unhappy to. How about you and me go out and have a night on the town?"

Teresa smiled. Maybe some time away was a good idea. She nodded and the two girls rushed to a room to dress in something fun.

Faye put on a pair of black satin high heel boots, black denim pants, a red spaghetti strap, with a black fish net over it.

Teresa wore a pair of black leather high heels, black satin pants, a sky blue sleeveless shirt, and a long black jacket that went down to her ankles with feathering along the end of the sleeves and around the neck of it.

Dressed to kill and both really stressed, the girls planned to hit a few local bars.

……………………………………………………………………

Spike was pissed, really pissed, the kind of pissed that makes infuriated look like a small temper. The kind of pissed that brings fear to those who look at him. The kind of pissed….well…you get the idea.

He sat in a bar alone with no one near him, because, remember, he is that kind of pissed. He was working on his second bottle of Jack and about ready for his third. The bar tender was the only one who dare go near him, and that's because the bar tender knew Spike pretty well.

"So what happened this time," asked the bar tender.

"Nothing to out of the ordinary Alex. Just my parents, again," said Spike.

"What is going on with old Jacob and Teresa now?"

"They are getting a devorce," he snarled.

"Really?" The bartender was shocked and a little sad to here it.

"Yea because my dad is such a fuck up and my mom is practically a whore now!"

"Who did she sleep with?!"

"MY GODDANMED PARTENER!"

"Shit, Spike, that's not good."

"Yea I know."

"How awkward would that be to have your partner as your stepdad?"

"Good show Sherlock," said Spike in a fake English accent.

"Elementary Watson," replied Alex in a fake snobbish accent. "So what are you going to do?"

"Not much, just sit here and get drunk."

"Sounds like a good idea to me," he said.

"God, you know Faye Valentine?"

"Yea, she had a bounty on her about a year ago now didn't she?"

"Well, she is my other 'partner' and my parents assumed she and I were a thing."

"Are you?"

"HELL NO!'

"Haha well I'm just asking. You two wouldn't look to bad together."

"Well you know radical Edward?"

"He another partner of yours to?"

"_She_ is yes."

"SHE! NO SHIT!"

"Yea that was my reaction."

"So what about her? I heard she was a six foot basketball player, who was a hippy, an alien, and about 100 years old."

"Try an awkward 13 year old girl about 5 ft tall, and talks a funny way, with some pretty impressive computer skills."

"No kidding."

"Yea she likes to sing to. It's not to bad, at least she isn't horrible about it."

"That is good."

"Yea well, mom and dad thinks she is Faye and my kid. They also think we are getting married."

"Why would you make them think something like that?"

"Welllll," said the now drunks Spike, "you shee, we, we, we were promished a inheritance senses we hads a baby togeth-th-er."

"I see," said Alex, "so you and Faye decided to play along for the money. How about Ed, how does she feel about it?"

"She, she, she is h-h-having the time of her fucking life man! She dances around singing about 'Mama Faye and Papa Spike, and Granny T and Grampy J' and even calls us that! You wanna think what I know?"

"What," chuckled Alex.

"Eddy likes the idea of a family that's what I think of knowing!"

……………………………………………………………….

Jet and Jacob cracked up laughing. "You know," said a very drunk Jacob, "I wouldn't be surprised if my wife has cheated on me."

"Yea I know," laughed Jet, "You keep overing it saying and saying."

"What?"

Jet just gave out another laugh. "Exactically my friend exactically!"

"If my wife ever offers you you should take it my friend."

"Why is that Jaky boy?"

"Because she is one good fuck!"

"Hahaha I know already," said Jet.

"Really? When did you find this out?"

"An hour ago!" Jacob stared at him for a moment in disbeliefe.

"Ahahahaha no shit!?" he yelled delightfully.

"God, how could you not love a woman like that?"

"Cause she acts like a dipshit!"

"That's no lie. I can't imagine how she would act if she died her hair blond."

"I can!" They both burst out in another fit of laughter. "Why did you sleep with my wife anyhow?"

"Because she was angry at you, desperate, and turned on by my sensitivity."

"Yer full of shit Jet. She slept with you to get to me."

"Yea I know!" With another fit of laughs and the fourth open bottle, the two were ready for a good time with a woman.

"I say we go out and find a couple pretty whores," said Jet.

"Why bother when we have my wife," said Jacob. By now the two were laughing so hard they couldn't even breathe and there sides were hurting.

……………………………………………………………………

"Okay," said Faye, "I'll count out the alphabet and every time one of us comes to a letter that is the first name of a guy we have been with that person takes a shot." Faye and Teresa were plastered, there is no other word for it, they were so drunk, Faye thought you could count letters. She began singing the ABC song very wrong.

"A" nothing

"C" Teresa took a drink

"Z" Faye took a drink

"G" nothing

"X" nothing

"V" both took a swig

"B" nothing

"J" both took a swig

"D" Teresa takes a swig

"E" both take a drink

"I forgot the rest of the alphabet," said Faye. The two women cracked up laughing.

"I gotta tell ya this Faye," said Teresa, "the first guy I ever fucked was my chuffer Carl. I remember I was 15 and he was 18." Faye started to laugh.

"I don't remember my first," she said. Teresa giggled. "Actually I don't remember much of anything in my past." Faye joined Teresa's giggle fit. "But I gotta be honest with you. Me and Spike aren't a thing. I never even had any kids." Teresa burst out laughing.

"I know," she said, "I may act like a complete idiot but I know lovers when I see them and you and Spike are NOT lovers."

"Why did you put me through all that wedding stuff then?"

"Because I wanted to fuck around with you." Both women fell off there bar stools and on the ground laughing. "You wanna know a dirty little secret?"

"Yesh I do capiton," said Faye in a French accent.

"An hour ago or so I fucked Jet and it was good," said Teresa in a seductive voice.

"Nothing turns me on like this bounty hunting thing."

"For someone who has never done it before your pretty good at it. Well other then having your ass handed to you almost," said Faye.

"Your such a whore," said Faye after she could talk behind her laughs

"You're a whore and a liar. But so am I," said Teresa.

"Couldn't agree more!"

Both women where now hugging each other singing.

_Well I'm not paralyzed  
But, I seem to be struck by you  
I want to make you move  
Because you're standing still  
If your body matches  
What your eyes can do  
You'll probably move right through  
Me on my way to you_

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

Spike was now walking down the street drunk when he saw his mother and Faye singing and dancing ontop of the bar. He walked in to find out what the two obviously drunk women were doing.

_Which one, which one of you is into me?  
Which one, which one of me is into you?  
We're both schizophrenic I fear  
See how many voices you hear  
Which one, which one of you is into me?  
Which one, which one of me is into you?  
We are schizophrenic, don't stop  
No, not till I fuck this all up_

NICE TO FUCKING MEET YOU  
And you, and you, and you, and you, and you, and you

And this is me, and me, and me, and me,  
and me, and me, and me, and me, and me

Bitch, we got a problem

Spike watched the two women and quickly sobered up. He couldn't decide what to do about it. On one hand he could leave the two here in their drunk state and claim he never saw them. On the other he could be responsible and take them home.

He wade his pros and cons and decided to be responsible and take them home. He went up to them and grabbed their wrists just as they were into there next song.

_Father's a name you haven't earned yet  
You're just a child with a temper   
Haven't you heard "Don't hit a lady"?  
Kickin' your ass would be a pleasure_

He's drunk again, it's time to fight   
Same old shit, just on a different night  
She grabs the gun, she's had enough  
Tonight she'll find out how fucking  
Tough is this man  
Pulls the trigger as fast as she can  
Never Again

…………………………………………………………………………………………

Jacob and Jet were already passed out in the livingroom. Jet was sprawled across the table and Jacob was lying across the couch. Spike lead the two women to beds. He walked down the hall to see Ed playing that chess game she got some time ago.

Spike smiled at the memory, she hand found out who the Chess Master was and lost to him, he died a happy old hippy who got a worthy aponent before he died.

"Ed," he said, "you should get some sleep. Tomorrow my mom and dad go home." Ed looked up from her game and smiled and hoped into her bed. Spike was just thankful those two drunk men didn't do anything to Ed they would regret. Ed was a smart girl, she knew how to avoid that and part of it was to avoid the drunk.

Spike walked into his room and passed out.

………………………………………………………………………………………………….

The next morning everyone but Ed felt miserable. No one drank any water before they fell asleep so everyone was suffering hangovers. Teresa and Jacob sat at the table quietly.

"Teresa," said Jacob, "Jet told me about what happened yesterday." Teresa was silent for a long moment.

"Are you mad?"

"No," he said quietly, "sadly, I don't feel bad about it at all." Teresa looked down.

"I don't either," she said.

"I think we are really over Teresa," said Jacob.

"I know," she said, "we have been over for a long time. I love you Jacob but you don't love me back, do you?"

"No," he said simply. They sat in silence for a long time. "So what are you going to do? Stay here?"

"No," she said, "I don't want to intrude on Spikes new life. I think I like this bounty gig." Jacob chuckled.

"Now I know where he gets it. Teresa, if you ever need anything from me, just ask and I will be more then happy to give it to you."

Teresa looked up at him teary eyed. "I guess it is a good thing though," she said, "we were really unhappy."

"Yea that and it helps that Ed isn't really Spike and Faye's. They aren't even together." Teresa smiled.

"Yea," she said, "I know. I have known about it. I just thought it would be fun to play along."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Jacob wasn't hurt nor did he sound hurt. He was just curious.

"Why didn't you tell me you didn't love me?" Teresa smiled at her soon to be ex husband. He smiled back.

"Well," he said, "I think we should go before everyone has the strength to get out of bed. I don't really want a goodbye party."

"Yea, me neither." They both walked out and almost ran into Spike. He looked at the two with a blank expression. "We are going now," she told her son, "we are getting a devorce to but I think it is the best thing to do."

"Yea," said Spike sadly, "I kind of fingured when I was listening in."

"You were eavesdropping," asked Jacob.

"No I just so happen to be on the other side of the door with this shot glass to my ear up against the door. You just so happen to be talking the ten minutes I was standing there."

Jacob just smiled and walked passed his son. He gave him a rough pat on the back. Teresa hugged him for what could be the last time and told him to tell everyone they had fun and they said goodbye.

"Especially Ed," she said, "It was fun pretending I had a granddaughter." She and Jacob board their ship that had arrived back and left. Spike waved them goodbye.

As the hatch closed he couldn't help but feel a sense of remorse but a the same time relief. What an odd couple they were.

THE END

…………………………………………………………………………………………

. yes this is it! The End! I might make a sequal. Jacob probably wouldn't be in it but I haven't decided yet. Hope everyone enjoyed.


End file.
